


Gentleman Never Tells

by casstayinmyass



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs RPF, Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Harvey Keitel x Reader Smut Collection, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Collection of Harvey Keitel/Reader smut fics from my tumblr!





	1. Back Seat (Mr. Wolfe x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Pulp Fiction
> 
> After two hitmen pick you up from the scene of a now double homicide, you’re mixed up in the cleaning of their car when your former business associate is shot by accident. The Cleaner takes an interest in you.

“Oh man, I shot Marvin in the face!”

“WHY THE FUCK’D YOU DO THAT?!”

“Aw, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident!”

You sit in the back, shocked. The pieces of brain somehow mostly missed you, but you’ve still got blood on your denim shorts and tank top.

The hitman with the long hair just shot your business associate, Marvin. You had been working with him and two other guys on a job regarding a briefcase for Marsellus Wallace. It had been your idea to keep the briefcase. All the other guys had been too chicken shit, so you told them you’d take the case and run if they didn’t agree to it. Ultimately, it was basically your fault they were killed for it, but you don’t like to cry over spilled milk. Or spilled brains.

You and the two other men pull up to a suburban house, green lawn cut nicely and picket fence painted white. You frown out the window as you pull into the garage. What the fuck were you doing in a place like this? Kissing one of their wives goodbye before shipping off to jail?!

“Get out the car,” Jules snaps at you, jerking the door open. He’s still pissed about what you did to his boss. Vincent offers you a hand as you step out, and the two men escort you inside the picture perfect house, looking over their shoulders the whole time.

A guy with messy hair in a checkered bathrobe comes breezing out of the living room, swinging the door open.

“Get in, get in,” he mutters, closing it after you three. He stands back, and sighs. “Who the fuck is she, man?”

“Very close to ending up like that dead son of a bitch in the car,” Jules warns, and you cross your arms.

“I said I’d let Marsellus deal with me himself, what more do you want, assholes?”

Vincent huffs. “Hey Jimmy, where’s the Cleaner?”

Mr. Winston Wolf arrives at the door precisely on time. He introduces himself, and comes in. You look him up and down. He’s dressed in a suit that fits him well, and has his hair slicked back, with a crisp mustache above his top lip and a sexy squint.

“I’m Winston Wolf. I solve problems.”

Your lips quirk up. Just your type– a daddy who knows what he’s doing.

Jules and Vincent shake his hand, and then he parts them to look at you.

“And who is this young lady here?”

The man in the suit’s eyes roam to meet yours, and he offers a polite smile. You hold your smirk. No, he’s definitely not like the other imbeciles in this room.

“This bitch is one of them motherfuckers who was tryna fuck Marsellus Wallace,” Jules steps in, scowling.

Wolf’s eyebrows raise at you. “You tried to fuck Marsellus Wallace?”

“Not in the literal sense,” Vincent mutters, rubbing his temples.

Wolf just chuckles, and slaps the two men on the back. “Well. Show me to the car, fellas.”

You all walk to Jimmy’s garage, the neurotic host fidgeting away. It takes about 40 minutes for Jules and Vincent to get their shit together and finish cleaning the car, and at that point, it’s about five minutes away from being sparkling clean.

“Hey, um…” Jimmy clears his throat, “I hate to be that fucking guy, but Bonnie’s on her way home, so you guys have gotta be fast.”

“Jimmy,” Wolf says calmly, putting both hands on his shoulders, “Everything is, and will be, under control. Would you get me another cup of coffee while the boys put the blankets in and I chat with the young lady?”

Jimmy nods, taking everyone’s mugs, and Wolf comes over to you.

“You must think I’m a big bad gangster, waltzing in here at 8AM in a suit,” he laughs quietly. You shake your head.

“You strike me as the opposite, actually.”

He smiles, humming. “Well, that’s good, sweetheart. That’s good. I am a big bad gangster, but it’s nice to know I don’t frighten young girls off after first impressions.” He narrows his eyes. “You never told me your name.”

“(y/n).” You grin. “I’m a big bad gangster too.”

“Are you?” he asks playfully. You grin back, just as playfully.

“I just shot four men last night and my landlord over a briefcase and tried to double cross my crime boss with my partners for ten bricks of solid gold.”

“You are a big bad gangster,” he affirms. You lean against the wall, hooking your thumbs through the belt loops of your short shorts.

“I like your suit,” you mention.

“Thanks,” he says, smoothing it out, “Speaking of clothing… we’ve gotta get you out of yours. They’re covered in dead guy.”

“Marvin,” you correct.

“Dead Marvin,” he nods. You smirk again.

“Okay. Be my guest… take em off.”

He looks over at you, staring at you for a moment. “Okay.” He turns, whistling. “Boys! That’s enough.” He nods to each of them. “Go hose yourselves down in the yard. I’ll inspect the car, see what kinda job you did.”

The two men skulk off, and Winston opens the car door, gesturing for you to join him. “After you." 

You slide in, and he shuts the door, preparing to get in the other side. Just then, the door from the house opens, and Jimmy sets the mugs down. "Hey, hey! Mr. Wolf! Are you… fucking a chick in my garage?!”

“It’s fully within the boundary of my timing to do so, Jimmy.” He walks over, and leans in. “I help you. You help me help myself.”

Jimmy rubs the back of his neck. “Shit… okay, I guess. Just be quick, Bonnie’s home in fifteen minutes.”

Left alone once more in the domesticated garage, Wolf opens the back door of the car, and gets in, shutting it. You already have your top off, and he admires your breasts held in your bra. He scratches his head.

“You know, you’re awfully forward.”

“Would you rather I took… my… time?” you ask, teasingly tugging your shorts back up. He takes your hand, stopping you.

“That’s one thing we don’t have, sweetheart. Time.”

He then yanks your shorts down, and turns you over so that your stomach and breasts are pressed to the blankets on the seat. You hear him undo his belt buckle and unzip himself, and bite your lip in excitement. He’s still fully clothed in that suit, while you’re in your bra with your panties tugged down to your knees– it gets you so hot thinking about the power he has over you.

“Ready?” he murmurs.

“Mhmm,” you moan, and he grunts softly as he goes in from behind, welcomed deep as he pushes into you as far as he can. He lifts your ass higher for a better position, and slaps one of the cheeks as he pulls back and thrusts back into your pussy. His pace leaves no time for adjustment, and you wince, grabbing at the car door to brace yourself for his size.

“I sincerely apologize for my lack of bedroom etiquette, (y/n),” he says softly, pounding in and making you moan, “I’m usually a slow lover, I even light a few candles sometimes if I’m feeling particularly romantic. But for one thing, we’re not in a bedroom, and another, the only time we got is for me to fuck you fast, and rough.”

You groan, clawing at the blankets. “Wolf…”

“What was that?”

 _“Mr._ Wolf, sir…”

He begins to grunt more, his thrusts coming faster, faster, harder, until both of you gasp and cry out in record time, Wolf pulling out of you just in time to come all over your ass.

Catching your breath, you both wait a second, and then he takes out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, carefully cleaning you up. When he’s satisfied with your state, he pats your hip, and you turn around lazily, grinning.

“I thought you were supposed to be cleaning this car… not making a mess of it.”

He chuckles, gesturing around. “Do you see a mess, baby girl?”

Getting out of the car, Wolf helps you out and closes the door after you. He then takes out a comb and drags it through his slightly mussed hair a few times, before tucking it away again and knocking on the door to the house thrice. Jimmy comes out, looks you up and down, then looks to Winston.

“Did you take care of what you needed to, Mr. Wolf?”

Wolf smiles at him, slinking an arm around your waist. “I certainly did, Jimmy. Thank you.“

Vincent and Jules, dressed in wet shorts and t-shirts now, wait outside for you both. You go out, and stand in front of the hose in your underclothes as Wolf sprays any extra blood off of you with the garden hose. When that’s all finished, Jules sticks out a hand.

"Thanks for your help, sir.”

“Not a problem,” Wolf nods, shaking it. He then looks to you. “As for her…” Everyone turns to look at you standing there shivering in your bra and panties. You roll your eyes.

“We’re taking this little kitty to Marcellus, see if she wants to fuck him then,” Jules says sternly. Wolf cocks his head.

“No, you’re not.”

Vincent does a double take, states at Jules with a  _‘this guy’_ look, and Jules raises his eyebrows. “Pardon me?”

“You’re not taking her to Marcellus Wallace, because she’s coming with me, boys. We have unfinished business involving a few scented candles.”

“And a bubble bath?” you tease, taking his arm. He smiles a little.

“Sure, baby. And a fucking bubble bath.”

“Uh… that lady is nothing but trouble, you know that,” Jules says. Wolf smirks, hand feeling down to your ass to snap your panties.

“I’ve noticed.”

As everyone prepares to disembark, you all hear poor Jimmy open the door.

_“Hi, Bonnie, honey! There’s totally no dead body in there, or anyone who just had sex in our garage!”_


	2. Late Night (Lt. Hal Slocumb x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Thelma and Louise 
> 
> You and your long distance boyfriend, chief of police Hal Slocumb, find a night to spend together in an Arkansas motel.

You saunter out of the shower with bare feet, trailing water across the motel carpet. You’re holding onto Hal’s white work shirt, which is draped over your shoulders, as he turns his head. He’s laying on the dark motel bed, shirtless with white boxers.

“Hey.”

You smile. “Hi.”

“You look good in that.”

“I look comfortable,” you correct, sighing happily at the light cotton enveloping your damp shoulders.

“You look good when you’re comfortable,” he tells you, and you walk over. “I missed you.”

“While I was in the shower?” you try to joke, but a blush appears on your cheeks.

“For the past month,” he says, “Barely had a chance to come see you.”

“I was gonna come see you,” you say, squeezing out your hair.

“It’s too far,” he mutters, “I wouldn’t want you to make the trip around the canyon.”

You smirk. “You got a wife and kids at home you don’t want me running into?”

He chuckles. “Oh yeah. Six errant kids, one ex wife and a, uh… another wife who nags at me night and day.”

“You could use a little nagging,” you grin, getting onto the bed. He sits up, grinning too.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” you tease, crawling over top of him and placing your arms on either side of his face. He brings his hands up to cup your ass, and you bite your lip as he kisses along your right arm.

“Have you told anybody about us?” You shake your head. “You really ain’t told anyone about us?”

“They don’t know a god damn thing.”

“That’s probably for the best,” he chuckles, “I mean look, I’m old enough to be your father.”

“You know that doesn’t matter. Not to me.”

He strokes your cheek. “I know, sweetheart.”

You lean down close, so your noses are touching. “I just wish you didn’t have to leave so much.”

“Police work is hard,” he murmurs, entranced by your lips, “Even harder though, is trying not to think of those…” he eyes your lips, “While I’m alone.”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t give in once,” you giggle, staring into his eyes sultrily, “Late at night, thinking of me riding your cock, grabbing the sheets as you fuck me good, treat me right…”

“Oh honey,” he breathes, hands squeezing your ass just a little more.

“I bet you did,” you smile wickedly, “I bet you took that big cock out and thought of my pretty little breasts bouncing as you showed me who I belong to.”

Hal exhales shakily. Ghosting your lips over his, barely touching him, you lower yourself down into his lap, gyrating your hips. He grunts at the feeling of you rubbing against his erection. The game is almost too much for you to bear, you need to touch him, feel him fuck you hard, tug his hair, but he’s hypnotized and you’re caught in the moment, fuck…

“I want to feel you for days,” you whisper in his ear, shivering.

“Behave yourself,” he grins.

“Not tonight,” you shoot back, and slam your lips to his. Despite your position, he wastes no time dominating your mouth with his tongue, and easily takes control. You’re not wearing anything under his shirt, and he takes advantage of this, brushing back the lapels with his thumbs as he takes in the sight of you.

“Beautiful,” he says, and you blush, reaching down to pull his boxers down over the tent in them. His heavy cock bounces back as you get the waistband past it, and your eyes flicker up to his. He swallows, and strokes his thumb down the back of your neck as you take him in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, “God, that’s so good…”

You flatten your tongue against the tip, licking along the underside and finally deep throating him. He gasps softly, massaging his fingers down to your shoulders, and your breasts fall against his thighs, which are quivering.

“Careful… you keep that up, I’m gonna cum all over you,” he groans out.

“Do it, daddy,” you entice, and he tosses his head back. You can feel his balls tightening, and just as you’re sure he’s about to blow his load down your throat, he gently coaxed you off him.

“Come on up here. I wanna fuck my girl good before I run out of ammo,” he winks, and you crawl up, gladly spreading your legs as he puts his hands on your hips and slides you down.

You moan, rocking slowly to adjust to his size. He always stretches you, and it feels so fucking good.

“Ready, baby girl?” he asks softly, trailing one hand down your thigh, to rub circles around your knee. You sigh.

“Mhmm.”

He moves his hips up, and his dick rubs your g-spot immediately, sending you falling against his chest and whining. He holds you there with his arms wrapped around you, whispering how you’re doing so good, so so good, in your ear as he begins to fuck you properly, thrusting his hips up into you. You rock down as well, squeezing around his cock, and he bites his lip hard, trying to keep it together so you can finish first.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” he says, “It should be illegal.”

“Arrest me,” you giggle.

“That’s so corny,” he laughs as well, “The cop fucking his girl, gonna arrest her for bein’ too hot.”

“That’s how we do it down here in Arkansas.”

“It sure is, darling,” he grins, and you stop putting a hand on his chest.

“Will you take me from behind?”

He blinks through his lustful haze. “You want it from the back?”

You nod. “Daddy, I want it. I want it bad.” He drags you down for anoyher dirty kiss, and ij between kisses, you get off him, whining softly at the loss, and get on all fours as he positions behind you.

“Tug my hair?” you ask, and he does as you ask as he thrusts in again, fucking you hard and deep as he grunts your name.

“I love you,” you moan, and he presses a kiss to your back, increasing his thrusts as he chases both of your orgasms.

“I love you too.”

The heat pooling in your stomach explodes, and you come with a scream as he groans your name out, coming inside of you.

You both separate, and reunite back against the pillows. You rest your head on his chest as he wraps his arms around you, draping his shirt back over you as a blanket of sorts.

“I wish you could come with me, cutie.”

You nuzzle into him. “Me too, Hal.”

He sighs. “I guess I could get a few more days off the case. Those two poor ladies are on their way to Mexico… they’re not gonna get far.”

You stroke down his arm. “Who are they?”

“They’re in trouble. But I’m trying to help them.”

“That’s good,” you nod, “That’s really good, baby.”

He looks down at you. “If somethin’ ever happens to you, you tell me, hear? Anything. I wanna know. I wanna be the one to put the son of a bitch away who ever tried something with you.”

You nod. “You know I’d tell you.”

He holds you tighter. “Good. I love you more than the world, (y/n). The world is shit, and you’re the only good part of it. I can’t have anything happenin’ to you.”

You smile at how protective he is, and drift off in that little motel with him petting your hair gently.

 


End file.
